


Embrace: Sabbat - Chapter 6

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Fiction, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Doggett are reunited.





	Embrace: Sabbat - Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Embrace: Sabbat - Chapter 6

### Embrace: Sabbat - Chapter 6

#### by Jo B

  


Title: The Embrace: Chapter 6 - Sabbot 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/D, M/Sk/D slash 

Rating: NC-17 

Category: Crossover Vampire: the Masquerade, Romance, Angst 

Chapter Summary: Mulder and Doggett are reunited. 

Spoilers: This story begins after SR819 in season 6. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. Vampire: The Masquerade is the property of to White Wolf, Publishing. Kindred: The Embrace is the property of Spelling Television Inc. A subsidiary of Spelling Entertainment Group Inc. No money is being made from their use. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Author Notes: I've added three of the characters from "Kindred: the Embrace" television series. The television series was based on the "Vampire: the Masquerade" but being television they didn't follow all the rules based on the book. In the television series all vampire clans seem to have the same disciplines, which isn't the case in the book. While vampires can learn additional disciplines besides their clan disciplines, they are not likely to learn them all. 

Archive: Okay to archive, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

I'd like to thank Joey and Xscribe for beta-reading this chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 6  
The Embrace: Sabbot  
By Jo B 

Vienna  
Wednesday, March 23, 1999  
9:00 p.m. 

Evening had fallen on the city of Vienna, inside the brightly lit office buildings, colorful shops, trendy restaurants, and apartment buildings its human residents were blissfully unaware of the turmoil happening around them. The bitter struggle for dominance among the clans of Caine was just beginning, and its deadly outcome would affect the whole world. 

A sleek, black Mercedes sped from the airport through dimly lit streets to the Tremere stronghold. Doggett sat beside Sirius Tampir in the back of the vehicle, looking out the window at the passing scenery. His thoughts were on Mulder, so he paid little notice of the exquisite old buildings they passed. Any other time the history and architectural details of this beautiful European City would have fascinated him, but now he couldn't spare a moment of thought to anything other than his lover's safety. 

Looking up front, Doggett met the dark brown eyes of the driver looking back at him in the rearview mirror. He knew the driver was a vampire but wasn't able to place what clan he was from. One thing the agent knew for certain was the other vampire wasn't a Brujah, Ventrue, or Nosferatu. The driver winked at him then focused his attention back on the road -- definitely not a Ventrue. 

The lofty Ventrue elder, sitting beside him, dressed in an expensive Italian Silk Mohair suit had said little to Doggett in the time they've spent together. Sirius, Doggett decided, had a prejudice against Brujahs. Not a blatant prejudice, but similar to the behavior the agent had experienced from the upper class when he had to deal with them as a New York City police officer and later a FBI agent. Theirs was the superior air of the elite that took little notice of ordinary citizens whose lives did not even warrant their disdain, let alone common courtesy. Their rudeness irritated the hell out of Doggett. 

One thing Doggett couldn't figure out was why Skinner would have been attracted to this being. Sirius was good looking with silky black hair tied back in a ponytail, a long straight nose, and deep blue eyes, but he was also too thin and pale. His aristocratic personality just didn't mesh with A.D. Skinner's pulling himself up by his bootstraps upbringing. 

"Tell me about love, Agent Doggett?" 

Sirius' voice startled Doggett from his observations. The agent turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

"I was twenty-two when I was embraced and have never experienced it as a kine. I loved my sire and my childer, but not in the way you seem to love Agent Mulder, or for that matter, my childe loves him. What does it feel like to be in love?" 

Doggett wasn't one to express his feelings to a stranger, but when he looked into Sirius' eyes he found himself responding. 

"It's wonderful and painful," he sighed then glanced out the window. 

"Painful?" 

"When I'm with Fox I feel complete for the first time in my life. Whenever we touch I feel like I'm on a drug-induced high ... I can't get enough of him. Without him, I feel like a critical part of me is missing, like I'm going through withdrawal pains. It hurts." 

"Ah, I think I understand ... you are physically bonded to him. I have never experienced that sort of closeness." 

The Mercedes stopped outside the gates of the monastery. Doggett glanced up at the heavy stone wall surrounding the property with iron spikes on top of its nine-foot high precipice. 

"We're going to have to force our way inside," Sirius said. 

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Doggett growled as he climbed out of the car anxious to find his lover. 

The driver had already gotten out and was opening the car door for Sirius. The man's movements were smooth and efficient. Doggett frowned, and finally asked, "What clan are you from?" He needed to know what skills this vampire would bring in helping him rescue Mulder. 

The man flashed him an amused smile but didn't speak. 

"He's from clan Assamite," Sirius said. "I hired him to help us." 

"Does he have a name?" 

"Assassins don't like their real names being known outside their clan. You may refer to him by his nickname, Shadowhawk." 

Thinking back to what he had learned about clan Assamite from the book Skinner had lent him, Doggett knew they were hired assassins and the most feared of all the clans for their ability to gain entry into even the most secure fortresses and kill the vampires within. If an Assamite had been hired to kill you, you were as good as dead. The Assamites were an independent clan -- they were not part of the Camarilla or the Sabbat. This one fit the image of an assassin dressed from head to toe in black with dark eyes and black hair. He was slim and short -- only around five foot six, and had a wiry build. A large hooked nose made him look hawk-like. Doggett decided that he'd rather face his sire Lager in a dark alley than this smaller vampire. 

While he followed them over to the gates, Doggett was suddenly surprised to find Shadowhawk already on the other side of the locked iron gates. If Doggett had control over his shape-shifting ability, he could have turned into a bird and flown over the gate, but he was still far from learning that discipline. 

The assassin opened the gates by pressing the button inside the small guard shack. 

Although Doggett was anxious to find his lover, he was also cautious and rational. What good would it do to get himself killed before he could rescue Fox? From what Walter had told him, these Tremere practiced sorcery. A week ago Doggett would have thought the idea absurd. Not anymore. For now, he would follow Sirius and this Assamite's leads. 

* * *

Washington D.C. 

Mulder stepped off the jet onto the tarmac. The airfield was well lit against the oppressive darkness pressing in on all sides. He hurried toward the terminal, planning to catch a taxi. Mulder realized he didn't even know where Lager lived. It was doubtful the vampire had his address listed in the phone book, and Mulder didn't want to get the Gunmen involved in finding his address. Mulder preferred to keep the boys as far away from this world of vampires as possible. At least until he worked out how to use these new powers available to him to fight them. 

Skinner! His boss would know where Lager lived, and Mulder would require Skinner's help in rescuing John and at clarifying some of the information he'd obtained from the Tremere elders and Damien after stealing their life forces. With a plan firmly in mind, Mulder hurried through the terminal then outside to where the taxis were lined up waiting for customers. 

* * *

Crystal City 

Krycek was bored. His Master was staying over at the Tampir estate while his sire, Sirius Tampir, was out of the country. At least the Ventrue elder had taken Agent Doggett with him to Vienna. The closeness that had developed between Skinner and Doggett was beginning to irritate Krycek. 

If his Master hadn't ordered him to stay at the apartment, Krycek would be out prowling his normal hangouts. It was impossible for him to disobey a direct command from Skinner. Going into the kitchen, Krycek opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Westvleteren ale. At least Skinner had good taste in imported beer. He carried it back into the living room and sat on the sofa. As he was reaching for the television remote there was a knock on the front door. 

Who would be visiting his Master this late on a Wednesday night? Krycek stood, walked over to the door, and peered out the peephole. Out of all of the people he did not expect to see was this hazel-eyed beauty, staring back at him with a stunned expression on his lovely face. 

"What the fuck? Krycek!" Mulder snarled. "Where's Skinner? Open the damn door!" 

How the hell did Mulder know he was there? Unless the agent had picked up x-ray vision after he was embraced. He certainly looked surreal -- otherworldly. His hair appeared thicker, his skin smooth and youthful. Krycek pulled his eye away from the peephole when Mulder pressed the muzzle of his handgun against it. 

"Open up or I'll shoot the lock off," Mulder threatened. 

"Keep your pants on...." Krycek paused as he reached for the lock and smirked. "Ignore that feel free to take them off." 

Once the door was unlocked Mulder pushed his way inside the apartment. "What are you doing here? Where's A.D. Skinner?" 

"Not even a kiss? Is that any way to greet an old friend?" 

"I don't have time for this!" Mulder slammed Krycek up against the door and placed the barrel of the gun under his chin. "Just answer the goddamn question!" 

As a ghoul, Krycek was much stronger than he had been when he was human. He might have been able to overpower Mulder but he was enjoying the press of the agent's body against his too much to even try. 

"He's over at the Tampir estate." Krycek gazed into Mulder's long-lashed golden-green eyes and felt his cock twitch as his eyes drifted down to the agent's sinfully full lips. "Now what about that kiss?" 

"Not even in your fantasies." Mulder let him go and placed the handgun back in its holster. 

"Kiss me and I'll tell you where your boyfriend is. That's why you're really here isn't it?" 

"Don't." Mulder grabbed Krycek by the shirtfront and stood nose to nose with him. "Don't play with me, Alex, I'm not in the mood." 

"I'm not playing with you. I've met Agent Doggett and even allowed him to drink my blood." Krycek watched the revulsion and sadness pass across Mulder's beautiful features. "If you're hungry, I'll let you have some, too." 

"I don't want or need your blood." Mulder backed off and ran his fingers through his thick hair in frustration. "So you're saying that John is a vampire?" 

Krycek watched those long elegant fingers with growing desire. "He's a vampire all right." 

"How did you meet him?" 

"My mast ... Skinner went looking for him. He was worried about how Lager was treating him." 

"Where is John now?" 

"Vienna with Sirius Tampir." 

"Fuck. I just left Vienna." 

"There is something you should know..." Krycek tried to keep his voice sympathetic and his look filled with concern. "Your boyfriend has been cheating on you with Skinner." 

Mulder paled. "You're lying." 

"Why would I lie?" Krycek moved closer. He wanted to throw Mulder down on the sofa and have his way with him. But something about Mulder made him hold back. "Are you or are you not a vampire?" 

"I'm not a vampire." Mulder started for the door. 

"Then why do you look like one?" 

The agent stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at Krycek. "What do you mean?" 

Krycek nodded toward the mirror hanging on the wall. "Look for yourself." 

Mulder frowned and walked over to the mirror. His hand went up to his face in surprise. "I look younger." 

"Not just younger. You look incredible ... Sexy. Hot." Krycek was enjoying Mulder's look of vulnerability. God, Krycek wanted Mulder so bad. 

"But I'm not a vampire." 

"Are you sure?" Krycek walked over to stand behind him. 

"Yes...." 

Using his fingernail, Krycek punctured his wrist and watched as the blood welled up through the wound. He had to hold his false hand under it to catch the blood as it ran down his wrist. He held it out to Mulder. 

Mulder shot him a look of disgust and placed his hand over the wound. It healed instantly. "I'm _not_ a vampire," he emphasized. 

Krycek was stunned as Mulder let go of his wrist then hurried out of the apartment. He started to follow but stopped at the door, finding he could not disobey Skinner's command not to leave the apartment unless his life depended on it. 

* * *

Vienna 

Doggett changed into a wolf and lunged at a Tzimisce's throat ... around him laid dead Tremere. The Tremere's young bodies were intact, while the older Tremere had turned to dust. He ripped the throat out of the Tzimisce, effectively decapitating him. The creature crumbled into dust. 

Unearthly cries and noises were all around Doggett as he stalked another Tzimisce through the monastery while he tried to locate Mulder. He paused to watch Sirius fight a Lasombra elder. They were evenly matched. 

"Prepare to meet your final death," the Lasombra growled. 

"It is you who are about to die." Sirius made an incredible quick move with the short sword he was holding and sent the Lasombra's head flying off his shoulders. 

At the same time out of the shadows stepped a Tzimisce with an ax, and before Doggett could warn Sirius, the Ventrue's head joined the Lasombra's on the stone floor then turned to dust. 

After a stunned moment of silence, Doggett, still in wolf form, charged the Tzimisce only to skid to a halt as vampire's dead body collapsed onto the floor. Behind him was Shadowhawk with an amused expression. Standing beside the Assamite was a female Tremere. 

"We must leave this place, Brujah," Shadowhawk said, "There are too many of them for us to fight." 

Doggett shape-shifted back. "You go. I need to find Fox." 

"He's not here!" Shadowhawk turned to the Tremere. "Tell him!" 

"Master Fox has flown to D.C.," she said, glancing nervously over her shoulder at the sounds of approaching footsteps. 

"Let's go!" Shadowhawk growled as he grabbed Doggett's arm and shoved him toward the door. 

For some reason Doggett believed the Tremere as he hurried after Shadowhawk through the dark corridors. If he had even the slightest doubt, he would not leave until he found Fox or died trying. 

They encountered several more Tzimisce on their way out. Doggett shape-shifted back into a wolf and both he and Shadowhawk quickly dispatched them, while the female Tremere performed some spell that turned one of the Tzimisce into stone. 

"The spell is only temporary," she warned. 

Shadowhawk jumped up in the air and kicked out at the stone statue with the heel of his foot, knocking its head off with a loud cracking sound. "It's permanent now." 

They raced out the door and across the monastery grounds, exiting through the main gates. Shadowhawk held open the Mercedes' passenger door for Doggett who leapt inside still in wolf form. The Tremere climbed into the back of the car. While the Assamite didn't waste time running around the vehicle to the driver's side, instead he leaped over the hood. He was behind the wheel in less than a heartbeat. Tires squealed as he had them racing toward the airport. 

* * *

Crystal City 

Cries of pain and death caused Mulder to fall to his knees on the concrete sidewalk outside Skinner's apartment building. He covered his ears with his hands. It took him a few minutes to figure out how to block the pain-filled shrieks tearing through his skull. 

"Are you all right, sir?" 

Mulder looked up at a policeman. "I-I'm fine...." 

"You don't look fine. Do you want me to call an ambulance for you?" 

"No," Mulder said as he climbed back to his feet with help from the officer. "It's only a migraine. I just need a taxi so I can get home." 

The officer noticed the handgun clipped on Mulder's belt. "Do you have a permit for that gun?" 

"Only the one that came with this." Mulder pulled out his FBI badge and flipped it open. 

"Okay, if you are sure you're all right." 

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, officer." 

The officer nodded then walked back over to his patrol car and climbed behind the wheel. Mulder waited until he had driven off before walking to where he had parked his car several days ago. Under its windshield wiper were several parking tickets. He yanked them off and tossed them into the backseat. 

Once he was on the road, heading for the Tampir Estate, Mulder had time to think about his conversation with Krycek. Would John really cheat on him with Skinner? No, impossible, not the man he'd fallen in love with. One thing he had learned about John Jay Doggett was that his lover was old-fashioned and felt strongly about them maintaining a monogamous relationship. John took their commitment to each other seriously. Mulder frowned; what if turning into a vampire had changed John's personality? Would John even love him any longer? Mulder chewed on his bottom lip with fear that he might have lost the one man in his life that he had ever truly loved. 

There was no time to worry about that now. John's life was in danger. Something was happening at the Tremere havens around the world. Mulder feared for John's safety in Vienna, and he hoped Skinner would know how to contact him. 

* * *

Vienna 

Doggett let out a sigh of relief as the jet lifted off into the nighttime sky. They made it to the airport without running into any more Sabbat. Tampir's private jet had been fueled and waiting for them. 

Once they were safely in the air, Shadowhawk turned to the female Tremere. "What is your name?" 

"Sabrina." 

"Sabrina, tell us what happened. How were the Sabbat able to kill the seven Tremere elders?" 

"They didn't kill them. Master Fox took their powers and life forces. He is now our sire and the clan elder." 

"How is that possible?" Shadowhawk asked. 

Doggett listened with growing interest. He was happy that his lover was safe, but he didn't understand what the pretty Tremere was saying happened, so Doggett interrupted, "I don't understand what she's saying about Fox." 

Shadowhawk shrugged his shoulders. "You're not the only one who doesn't understand. Whatever this Fox did to the Tremere elders it has caused a shift in the balance of power between the Camarilla and the Sabbot, in favor of the Sabbat. Clan Assamite has little use for the Camarilla, but we have even less use for the Sabbat. If the Sabbat gain power over the Camarilla they will start a war between humans and us; a war that we will stand little chance of winning. If it comes down to that, I will personally put my blade through Fox's heart." 

Doggett bristled. "Fox is my lover. If he did something to the Tremere elders it was in self-defense. I will personally rip your throat out if you so much as lift a finger to hurt him." 

The Assamite's eyes narrowed menacingly, then his features softened and he smiled. "I like you, Brujah, it takes real balls to speak to an Assamite like you just did. I hope for your sake that this lover of yours is able to fix whatever he did." 

The tension on the plane increased as Doggett's blue eyes turned hard and he clenched his jaw. "Keep in mind, Shadowhawk, Fox took the lives of the Tremere seven elders, do you really think he'd have a problem with one Assamite?" 

The smug look faltered on the Assamite's face. "Possibly not." 

* * *

Tampir Estate 

Sirius had sent Skinner a telepathic warning about the Sabbat, and the moment his sire died, Skinner felt it deep in his accursed soul. He had no grief in his heart for the loss of the creature that had turned him into a vampire, only a sense of relief and freedom. No longer would he be underneath his sire's thumb, captive to Sirius' whims and desires. Skinner gazed up at the sky. The moon was hidden behind the clouds, a storm was moving in from the west. 

"Who are you waiting for?" Anthony asked as he stepped outside onto the front steps. "Sirius will not be home until tomorrow night." 

"Sirius is dead." 

"How?" 

"The Sabbat attacked the Tremere stronghold in Vienna, he died during the battle." Skinner's eyes followed the small car as it drove up the long driveway. 

"So that makes me the clan elder now," Anthony said. 

"Over my dead body," Skinner said. 

"You are still a fledgling...." 

"A fledgling that can whip your ass ... and happens to be sixth generation Ventrue." 

The A.D. kept his eye on the car that pulled up at the curb. He was surprised to see that it was his agent's car. And even more surprised when Mulder climbed out of the driver's side and looked up at him. 

"He's gorgeous," Anthony said, "Do you know him?" 

"He's my agent." Skinner watched Mulder with growing arousal. It looked like Prince Damien had been successful in embracing him. 

"Sir, I need your help," Mulder said as he walked up the steps. "Krycek told me that John was with Sirius Tampir in Vienna -- I need to get in touch with him." 

"Come in, Mulder. I'm not sure I'll be able to contact Agent Doggett, my sire was the one with the cell phone and he's dead. But I do need you to tell me how you got here and what happened at the Tremere stronghold. Where's Prince Damien?" 

"He can tell us both, Walter," Vagon said as he melted out of the shadows. 

Skinner was surprised that Mulder didn't show any fear as his agent glanced at the Nosferatu with only a look of mild interest. 

"I thought the Nosferatu knew everything," Mulder said. 

"How would you know anything about us?" Vagon asked. 

"I know everything about you, Vagon." 

"How...?" 

Skinner placed his hand protectively on Mulder's back. "Let's go inside." 

Once inside the study, Skinner guided Mulder over to a comfortable sofa by the fireplace. He took the seat beside him. "I'm sure John is all right, Mulder." 

"John?" Mulder's eyebrow rose. "Since when are you on first names with my lover?" 

"Since I took him under my wing and trained him on how to survive as a vampire." 

Accusation was strong in Mulder's voice and he appeared to be having a hard time controlling his temper. "Krycek said that you and John had sex with each other." 

"Krycek shouldn't talk about something he knows nothing about." Skinner placed his hand on Mulder's shoulder. "Look, Fox, John loves you with his entire being. Why do you think he went to Vienna? I won't lie to you, John and I did have sex, but it's not what you think. Sex is almost as important to us as blood." 

"So is that why you kissed me when you stole my blood in the basement office?" 

Skinner was surprised that Mulder had any memory of that, when he'd ordered him to forget. "No. I kissed you because I've been in love with you for years. I just never had the nerve to tell you how I felt. Being a vampire has freed some of my inhibitions." 

Vagon had his hands on his hips as he glared at them. "This is all so sickeningly lovey-dovey. Now can we discuss what happened in Vienna? You can have this discussion when you're alone and spare me the aggravation and nausea." 

Mulder glared at the Nosferatu. "What do you want to know? That they tried to embrace me, but I killed them and absorbed their life forces? That I possess all of their knowledge and powers along with the powers of an advanced alien race? And if I wanted to, I can kill everyone in this room in a blink of an eye." 

"That's exactly what I wanted to know," Vagon said as he stared at Mulder. "So they never had the chance to embrace you, but you look as if you've been touched by the dark gift." 

Skinner stared at Mulder in stunned silence. He had assumed that his agent had been embraced, with the smooth flawless skin, shiny, silky hair, and even more brilliant eye color. The dark gift, as Vagon referred to it, enhanced a human's natural beauty after he was embraced. Except in the Nosferatu's case, they were rendered hideous in appearance instead. 

"I'm not saying that absorbing their life forces hadn't changed me. I'm no longer colorblind and I no longer have gaps in my memory. I remember everything that has happened to me since I was one year old. For the first time in my life I feel whole." 

"What are your intentions?" Anthony asked. 

"My intentions?" 

"Toward the clans of Caine? Are you willing to live in peace with us or are you going to try to destroy us?" 

Skinner had to hand it to his Ventrue cousin; he'd never have thought to ask that question. He couldn't imagine Mulder having the malice to kill even vampires without provocation. One of the things he loved about Mulder was his compassion, his ability to see the humanity in even the most hideous creature. 

"To be perfectly honest, I haven't decided what I'm going to do. I need to speak with John first." 

Vagon grunted in disgust. "You better decide quickly because your interference has caused a war to start between us and the Sabbat. They have already taken the Tremere stronghold in Vienna, and will soon be moving on the other Tremere havens around the world. You've left them defenseless." 

"What do you suggest I do?" Mulder's voice was tense with anger. 

"Side with us to defeat the Sabbat," Vagon said. 

"I don't...." Mulder started. 

Skinner interrupted. "Fox, at least come to the Primogen council meeting of the clan elders and hear them out." 

Mulder looked him in the eye and nodded. "Okay, but I want John to be at my side during this meeting." 

"We don't even know if he's alive," Vagon said. 

"He's alive. I'd know if he were dead." Mulder's eyes became distant. Then he sighed with relief. "John is on Tampir's private jet on his way back here. It should be landing at the airport just before dawn." 

"How do you know that?" Skinner asked. 

"One of the Tremere escaped with John. Her thoughts are open to me." 

"Why didn't you know this sooner?" 

Mulder looked ashamed as he gazed down at his hands. "I had to block their thoughts when they were being murdered by the Sabbat. It was too painful...." 

"I will call the meeting for tomorrow night at the Rainer estate," Vagon said. "We will need to select a new Prince since Damien is dead." 

"It should be a Ventrue," Anthony said. 

Vagon shook his head. "You're not strong enough, and Walter is still too young. None of the other elders would agree to either of you as Prince." 

"Then who?" Anthony asked. "You can't seriously suggest that Lager or Durante would be better than me?" 

"No. I was thinking of the Gangrel elder, Rachel Lagares." 

"A Brujah would make a better Prince than a Gangrel!" Anthony snorted with disgust. 

"What about you, Vagon?" Skinner asked. He hadn't met the Gangrel elder, and wasn't sure if she'd make a good Prince, but he respected the Nosferatu. 

"I have no aspiration to become the Prince." Vagon walked over to the door leading to the outside. "I will leave you now." 

Skinner watched as the Nosferatu vanished into the night. 

Mulder yawned and sighed. "I haven't slept in days." 

"Would you like to take a nap?" 

"No. I can't sleep until I know John is really all right." Mulder glanced at his watch. "His plane should be landing in a few hours. I should head over to the airport." 

"I'll go with you. We can take my Lexus." 

"You don't have to bother, sir." 

"Stop with the _sir_ already!" Skinner noticed his agent's bone weariness and wasn't about to let him drive all the way to the airport. "Mulder, I consider you a friend and I'd like you to call me Walter. Now let's get to the airport. My Lexus has special glass that keeps out the sun's rays, we're going to need it once the sun rises." He stood and pulled Mulder to his feet. 

"Are you coming back here?" Anthony asked. 

"We'll be going back to my apartment," Skinner replied. 

"No, John and I will be going home," Mulder said. 

"You won't be safe there, but we can discuss that after we pick up John." Skinner didn't want to argue with Mulder. He'd let John convince Mulder that it would be safer if they stuck together. John would see that Mulder was in mortal danger not only from the Sabbat but also the Camarilla. And Skinner didn't trust Vagon not to try to kill Mulder. 

"If I wasn't dead on my feet...." Mulder said. 

"You can sleep on the way to the airport." 

Mulder gave him a small smile ... that just about did Skinner in. 

* * *

Even with the soft comfort of the bucket seat, Mulder was unable to sleep. He glanced over at Skinner. His boss was focused on the road spanning out in front of them as he drove. The dashboard lights reflected off the faux glass lenses of Skinner's wirerims -- he was so handsome. Mulder felt torn. After years of fantasizing about his boss, the man would have to confess his love for him after Mulder was already madly in love with John. The funny thing was Mulder still wanted Skinner. Only his love for John stopped him from even considering doing anything about it. Of course that didn't stop John from.... Mulder frowned. "Who was on top?" 

"What?" Skinner glanced over at him. 

"Did you fuck John or did he fuck you?" 

Skinner shook his head. "You don't have to make it sound so crude." 

Mulder sighed. "I never had anyone who cared about me as deeply as John does. You can understand why it hurts that he shared another man's bed." 

Skinner pulled over to the side of the road and parked. "Mulder, his love for you wasn't diminished. Don't blame him for something he had little control over." 

"He could have kept it in his pants." 

"Could he have? Look at me." 

Skinner's voice had Mulder shifting in his seat and looking at him. He found himself drowning in the other man's deep brown eyes. 

"Kiss me." 

It was a command Mulder found impossible to resist, so he leaned over and kissed Skinner. The press of lips to lips caused all rational thoughts to flee from Mulder's mind. He strained against the seatbelt as he tried to get closer. The taste and feel of Skinner's lips were like an aphrodisiac. Mulder was fully aroused when Skinner abruptly ended the kiss. 

"Now do you understand?" Skinner asked. 

Mulder didn't trust himself to speak. He nodded and closed his eyes waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. 

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Skinner steered the car back onto the road. "We're still twenty minutes from the airport and the plane won't land for over an hour." 

"Wake me when we get there," Mulder said as he closed his eyes. He felt safe now with Skinner, safer than he'd felt in days. 

* * *

The parking ramp at the airport wasn't too crowded for a Thursday morning. Skinner was able to find a space on level one. After phoning the terminal and inquiring about the arrival time of Tampir's private jet, he sat and waited while watching Mulder sleep. 

How could he explain his feelings for the other man without it sounding like he was a psychopath? Whenever he was this close to Mulder, Skinner felt like a drug addict main-lining heroin. Ending their kiss was one of the hardest things Skinner had to do in his life. When he really longed to crush Mulder against his chest and explore every inch of that beautiful body. Skinner licked his lips; he could still taste him. 

Mulder stirred and opened his eyes. "Are we there?" 

"Yeah, we have about a half hour before the plane lands." 

Skinner watched as Mulder tried to stretch in the small space. 

"I'm hungry," Mulder said. "Do you mind if we go inside so I can grab something to eat." 

"Let's go." Skinner opened the car door and climbed out. He didn't think he'd be able to control himself much longer alone with his agent. 

Mulder followed him to the exit. "They have a KFC in this airport." 

"Don't rub it in." He still enjoyed the taste and smells of certain foods, including fried chicken. But Skinner decided that it was a waste to consume something that he'd just have to regurgitate later. The only thing he did still imbibe in on occasion was alcohol, although he could get the same affect by getting Krycek drunk then drinking his blood. 

They entered the airport and headed in the direction of the food court. 

* * *

As the plane came to a stop, Doggett unfolded himself from the seat and stood. He had retreated to the back of the plane, needing to be alone to think. Hunger was starting to consume his thoughts. He needed to feed soon. The sun would be rising, and he didn't think he'd be able to make it back to the safety of Skinner's apartment before it did. 

The one thing he hoped for more than anything was to have Fox waiting for him there. At least he hoped that Fox would have gone to Skinner for help. He stretched his lean body, his fingertips touching the ceiling of the aircraft. Then Doggett strolled to the front of the jet. 

Shadowhawk stood and blocked his path. "Where are we heading from here?" 

"I'm heading to my boss's apartment -- alone." 

"No. We're all sticking together for now." 

"Get out of my way," Doggett snarled, "I don't need or want your help!" 

"This isn't about what you want. Whether you like it or not the Sabbat are on the attack, and your boyfriend is in the center of the storm." The Assamite moved closer. "It won't be long before they target him." 

"How do I know that you won't try to harm him?" 

"You have my word on it as an Assamite." 

Doggett was doubtful that he could trust this hired assassin. 

"We can argue about this later." Shadowhawk nodded toward the window. "The sun will be rising soon; let's find shelter for the day." 

Sabrina was already heading across the tarmac toward the terminal when Doggett and Shadowhawk stepped off the plane. Doggett hurried to catch up with her. She was dressed in a purple silk, hooded robe with nothing underneath it. In the light the robe became semi-transparent. Not the most appropriate garment to be wearing in public. So Doggett took it upon himself to try to provide some shield for her as they entered the terminal. 

Doggett stopped in his tracks. Standing by the door, waiting for him, looking amazing, with a relieved smile on his face, was Fox. Not caring who was watching, Doggett closed the distance and pulled his lover into a hug. 

Mulder returned the hug and whispered in his ear. "I'm never going to let you go, John Jay. You don't know how frantic I've been to get you back." 

Doggett smiled. "Not more frantic than I was about you." 

"Ahem." Skinner cleared his throat. "Agents, we need to get going." 

"Yes, sir," Doggett said as he reached for Mulder's hand. He noticed Skinner looking at the two other Cainites. Sabrina was staring rapturously at Mulder, while Shadowhawk was looking intensely at his lover. 

"They're with us until tonight," Doggett said, "I'll make introductions later. Right now we need to find shelter before the sun rises. Do you think we'll be able to make it to your apartment building in time?" 

"It doesn't matter as long as we can make it out to my car," Skinner said as he steered them in the direction of his vehicle. 

Mulder frowned and squeezed his lover's hand as they hurried out to the parking ramp. "You can't go out in the daytime?" 

"No. I tend to get a real nasty sunburn now." 

Doggett opened the car door for Mulder who slid into the backseat, while Skinner opened the other door for Sabrina who slid in beside him. Shadowhawk climbed in the passenger seat and Doggett sat in the back next to his lover. 

"Okay, John, do you want to make introductions?" Skinner said as he pulled out of the lot. 

The sun was just coming up as Doggett placed an arm around Mulder's shoulder and drew him nearer. "Sabrina is from clan Tremere, and Shadowhawk is from clan Assamite. Your sire hired him to help us raid the Tremere stronghold." 

"Clan Assamite?" Skinner glanced at the man sitting beside him. "Your job is done; why are you still here?" 

"The Sabbat isn't only a threat to the Camarilla. I'm here to protect the interests of my clan." 

From the backseat, Doggett watched and listened while snuggling against Fox. 

Skinner nodded, seeming to accept the Assamite's reasons. "We're holding a Primogen council meeting tonight. You're welcome to join us." 

Shadowhawk gave him a speculative look. "Are you the Ventrue elder now that Sirius Tampir is dead?" 

"That's debatable," Skinner said. He appeared uncomfortable under the Assamite's scrutiny. 

"You're newly embraced -- not much more than a fledgling. But you are Sirius' childe this makes you a sixth generation Cainite. Less than a couple dozen Cainites from the sixth generation are left in this world. In time you will be very powerful," Shadowhawk observed. 

Doggett hoped Walter would become even more powerful. To survive, he and Fox would need Skinner's help. 

* * *

San Francisco 

Julian Luna, the Ventrue Prince of San Francisco, sat in the back of the limousine on the way to the airport. His bodyguard, Cash, of clan Gangrel was driving. Sitting beside Julian in the backseat was his enforcer, Daedalus, from clan Nosferatu. 

"Why is it so important for us to fly out to D.C. now?" Cash asked as he glanced at Julian through the rearview mirror. "Couldn't we wait until tonight?" 

"No. Vagon of clan Nosferatu telephoned me. They are holding a Primogen council meeting tonight and it is important that we attend. With Sirius Tampir's death, clan Ventrue is in need of my guidance. And we need to find out more about what happened to clan Tremere." 

Daedalus looked worried. "Vagon was Tampir's enforcer and he is the Primogen for clan Nosferatu. Julian, we do not like each other, which might cause a problem." 

"You'll have to set your differences aside, my friend," Julian said. "We'll need unity to fight the Sabbat." 

Daedalus slumped in his seat and muttered, "Pretty boy." 

"What is that?" The Prince looked at his Nosferatu friend puzzled, he wasn't sure if the name was directed at him. 

"It's what Vagon calls me!" 

Julian tried to conceal a smile. "Compared to Vagon...." 

The Nosferatu silenced the rest of Julian's reply with a glare. 

Cash chuckled from the front seat. "Oh, I cannot wait to meet this Nosferatu." 

Daedalus sighed. "Why me?" 

* * *

Stunning emerald eyes met dark sable browns. Krycek felt an instant attraction to the shorter male who entered the apartment with his master. He hardly noticed Mulder, Doggett, or the female, so intense were his feelings. 

"Alex, go to the mall and buy Sabrina something decent to wear," Skinner said. 

Krycek had no choice but to obey even though he wanted so much to stay and find out more about this stranger. With luck, the man would still be there when Krycek returned. With a glance at the female who wore a robe that left little to the imagination, Krycek estimated her to be a size six. He turned and headed out the door, determined to get this over with as quickly as possible. 

* * *

A feeling of uneasiness kept Mulder close to his lover's side as they walked across the apartment. He wanted to be alone with John so they could talk about what had happened to them. He didn't like the way the Assamite kept staring at him. 

Doggett looped an arm around Mulder's waist and looked over at Skinner. "Walter, do you have any bags of plasma left or should I wait for Krycek to get back?" 

"I think there is one left, but Sabrina looks like she needs it more," Skinner said as he headed into the kitchen. 

He came back with a mug and handed it to Sabrina. She smiled and drank down the contents hungrily. 

"John," Mulder began. No way was he going to allow his lover to drink any of Krycek's blood. The mere thought of John touching Krycek made Mulder jealous. "You can have my blood." 

Doggett turned to look at him. "Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure." Mulder leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're welcome to anything of mine, including my blood." 

A smile spread across Doggett's lips as he turned to Skinner. "Sir, do you mind if Fox and I use your bedroom for a short while?" 

"No, John, take as long as you like," Skinner said. 

Mulder didn't have to wonder about the sad expression that briefly crossed Skinner's features. With a glance at Shadowhawk who had sprawled out on the leather sofa for a nap, he turned back to Skinner. "We need to talk, Walter, come upstairs with us." 

Skinner shook his head. "I don't want to intrude. You both need some time alone." 

"You're not intruding, Walt," Doggett said, "Fox is right we need to talk." 

The uncertain expression on Skinner's face worked its way into Mulder's heart. 

Mulder took a hold of Skinner's hand and led him toward the stairs. "Come on, I don't bite...." He paused and smirked. "Which is more than I can say about the two of you." 

Once they were upstairs in the bedroom with the door closed, Mulder started to remove his clothes. 

"I thought we were going to talk," Skinner said. 

Doggett looked at Skinner then turned back to face his lover who was toeing off his shoes. "I take it you heard that I've slept with Walter?" 

"Krycek told me," Mulder said as he unclipped his holster from the belt and placed it on the nightstand. 

"Are you mad?" 

"Do I look mad?" 

"No. Why are you undressing?" 

Mulder ignored his lover's question as he removed his shirt and asked one of his own. "Did you enjoy having sex with Walter?" 

"Yes." Doggett looked embarrassed by that confession. "What's going on, Fox?" 

"Do you want to continue to have sex with Walter?" He shimmied out of his tight jeans, dropping them on the floor on top of his shirt. 

"What are you proposing?" Doggett asked. 

"Yes, what?" Skinner echoed. 

"Walter, I'm willing to include you in our relationship," Mulder said as he removed his boxers. He straightened and stood before them totally naked, not even the slightest embarrassed. "So it's really up to you and John to decide what you want." 

"If I'm not willing?" Doggett asked. 

"Then I'll get dressed and we'll remain monogamous together." Mulder looked at him pointedly. "And that means, no more straying with anyone." 

Doggett smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear." He turned to Skinner. "What do you say, Walter, do you want to have a relationship with Fox and me?" 

"It depends. Mulder, are you only doing this for John?" 

"No. I want you to be a part of our lives -- for me just as much as for John. But I won't lie to you. I'm in love with John. I don't love you." 

"But do you have room in your heart to come to love me, too?" 

In answer Mulder stepped up to Skinner and wrapped his arms around that broad muscular chest as he tilted his head and claimed Skinner's lips in a kiss. As he deepened the kiss, he felt the erotic roughness of the older man's clothes against his nude body, and then John's arms wrapped around him from behind and Mulder found himself sandwiched between the two men's clothed bodies. Yes, he had more than enough room in his heart for Skinner. 

Walter's tongue pushed into his mouth while John's mouth moved along his neck. Mulder gasped as John's fangs sank into his flesh. As his lover fed, every sensation became intensified. Mulder rocked his hips as he rubbed his erection against the hard bulge in Skinner's pants. John's tongue swiped at the bite mark as his fingers pinched and teased his lover's nipples. 

Mulder felt a sudden chill on his back as John stepped away. Through the fog created by Skinner's intense kisses and rough hands squeezing his buttocks, Mulder barely heard the sound of clothes being shed as his lover stripped. A moan escaped Mulder's lips as Skinner's mouth moved down to his nipples. John was back behind with his bare flesh pressed against Mulder's back. 

"Isn't he beautiful, Walter?" Doggett's voice said huskily. 

"Exquisite," Skinner said as he stood and swiped his tongue over Mulder's kiss-swollen lips. 

"Would one of you please fuck me?" Mulder said and pushed his butt against John's erection. 

"Don't worry, Fox, we're both going to fuck you," Doggett said as he reached for the lube that Walter kept in the nightstand drawer, while keeping one arm wrapped around his lover's waist. 

Skinner stepped back to remove his clothes. 

Mulder watched lustfully as each item of clothes was removed from that gorgeous body. As he watched, Mulder spread his legs while his lover's fingers spread lube down his crease. He couldn't believe that he now had two of the sexiest men he'd ever known for lovers. 

While Skinner was removing the last of his clothes, the head of John's cock pushed into him. Mulder shuddered with pleasure as the beautiful long length of his lover moved deeper inside him, until John was in as far as he could go in this position. Mulder glanced at Skinner's cock. While it wasn't as long as John's it was thicker. Being new to anal sex, Skinner's girth worried Mulder and made him hot at the same time. 

As John thrust in and out of him, Mulder relished the feelings of his lover's cock filling him. He moaned with pleasure when Skinner sank to his knees and took his cock into his mouth. The dual stimulation quickly brought Mulder to a mind-blowing orgasm. He collapsed into John's arms. Lack of sleep and the stress from the past week caused Mulder to succumb to sleep in the safety of his lover's arms. 

* * *

Arriving back at Skinner's apartment, Krycek handed Sabrina the bags of clothes. The female Tremere took them into the guest bedroom. 

"What's your story?" Shadowhawk asked as he sat up on the sofa. 

Krycek walked over to him. "I was once a paid assassin for a powerful syndicate, but now I serve Skinner as his ghoul." 

"I thought as much," the Assamite said as he stood and stretched. "You walk softly with the grace of an assassin." Shadowhawk was seven inches shorter than Krycek, but the way he carried himself made him appear larger. 

Krycek watched the other man with growing arousal. 

"You feel it?" Shadowhawk circled Krycek studying him. "We're connected by blood." 

"How can you tell?" 

"I can tell by your scent. Somewhere your lineage connects with mine." 

"My ancestors are from Russia," Krycek said. 

"I was born in Moscow when Ivan the Terrible was Tsar." Shadowhawk caressed the side of Krycek's face. "I had a wife who bore me several sons before I was embraced. You must be descended from one of them." 

Krycek leaned into the caress. 

Shadowhawk moved closer and kissed him tenderly before sinking his fangs into the pale flesh of Krycek's throat. When he finished feeding, Shadowhawk whispered, "Maybe I'll ask Skinner to sell you to me." 

* * *

Keeping one hand on Mulder's warm body while his agent slept, Skinner used the other to hold the back of John's head as they kissed over Mulder's body. Skinner plowed that moist mouth with his tongue, enjoying their closeness. For the first time in years, Skinner was happy and looked forward to the future. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as he ended the kiss. 

They were sitting in bed with Mulder sleeping between them. It was where John had placed Mulder after he had finally collapsed from exhaustion. 

"I take it you're okay with the arrangement?" Doggett asked, looking into his eyes. 

Skinner gazed into those serious blue eyes and nodded then looked down at Mulder sleeping soundly between them. He could never get tired of looking at that beautiful face and body. His cock twitched at the thought of the first time he'd get to have anal sex with him. "Mulder is going to need our protection. I'm not sure how safe he'll be at the Primogen council meeting tonight." 

"I don't know. Considering what happened in Vienna, we may need Fox's protection," Doggett said. 

"Maybe, but I haven't seen him use any powers other than communicating telepathically with Sabrina." 

"I'm trying to sleep here," Mulder sighed tiredly as he peered up at them through heavy lids. 

Skinner leaned down and brushed his lips against Mulder's. "Sorry. You need to be well rested for tonight and so do we," he said and stretched out under the covers and snuggled up next to Mulder. 

While Doggett lay on the other side his hand caressed Mulder's stomach. "We still need to talk later about what's happened to us." 

"I know," Mulder murmured as he placed his hand over John's before falling back to sleep. 

* * *

End of Chapter 6 - Sabbot  
Coming soon Chapter 7 - Ventrue   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
